cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Krabs
.jpg |caption = A Spongebob SquarePants character. |gender = Male |hair color = None |eye colour = Black |age = 68 |abilities = Krabs |nationality = Dragon Crab |family = Pearl |position = Billionare |skill = Selling |portrayed = Clancy Brown |appearance = Spongebob SquarePants}}Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942), better known as simply Mr. Krabs or called Krabs by Plankton is a red seacrab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab and from an interview with the creator of the show is like another primary antagonist of the series as well as the employer of both SpongeBob and Squidward. He is extremely greedy, selfish and quite literally obsessed with money itself. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob, while Squidward tends to loathe him. Mr. Krabs' greed in the series is exaggerated with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His arch-nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his friend in their childhood but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative, to the point that Stephen Hillenburg himself once said in an interview that he and Plankton are both the primary antagonists (in some episodes) of the show, with Mr. Krabs being just as bad, if not worse than, Plankton himself. Character Mr. Krabs is short, red and plump because aparently he eats way too many krabby patties and has very tall eyestalks, a crinkled nose, large claws, and very short, pointy legs. He wears a blue shirt and slackers. Krabs is often likened to a sailor or pirate ship. Many times when he appears onscreen, sailor's music is played. Krabs speaks with a stereotypical pirate-type accent and uses sea-faring vocabulary: he refers to his staff as his "crew", disagreement as "mutiny", SpongeBob's kitchen as the "galley". In early episodes, he refers to Squidward almost exclusively as "Mr. Squidward". During the pilot, he refers to SpongeBob as "Mr. SquarePants". In Krusty Krab Training Video, it stated that he is paranoid or possibly has automatonophobia (fear of robots) which explains how his restaurant is primitive compared to others. As stated above, Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as, if not even worse than, Plankton. His only interest is to make money, and could not care less for his customers or employees. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs was portrayed as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up so much as a penny, and often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off", he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). In "Born Again Krabs", he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for sixty two cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. He has also been shown twice to have little respect for the dead, most noatibly in One Krabs Trash, where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumbly rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty: in "Rule of Dumb", when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, he only allowed him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting tons of money, and promptly kicked him out (literally) when he discovered that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!", and in "Neptune's Party", when he failed to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, and was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. His treatment of his employees is just as bad: while inconsistent throughout the series, SpongeBob and Squidward's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In "Bummer Vacation", SpongeBob comments that a nickel is "more than (he makes) in a year." In "Big Pink Loser", he implies that instead of being paid, he actually has to pay his boss. He is also shown to abuse his employees, most notably in "Fear of a Krabby Patty", in which he literally forces them to work nonstop 24 hours a day, seven days a week without rest. In "Squid on Strike", Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob and Squidward bills instead of checks on payday, which charge them for any non work-related activity, including standing, breathing, and even existing, and SpongeBob even reveals in "One Coarse Meal" that Mr. Krabs actually pays him in play money. His safety measures and maintenance of the restaurant are extremely poor, if not nonexistent, frequently resorting to improvised and obviously inadequate measures to avoid paying for actual insurance and repairs. In multiple episodes, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. For example, in "The Krusty Sponge", after a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review because of SpongeBob, he completely changes the Krusty Krab to center all around SpongeBob, with SpongeBob condiments, SpongeBob train rides, SpongeBob napkins, SpongeBob ice cubes, and even "Spongy Patties" (really old, rotten Krabby Patties). The "Spongy Patties" give all the customers food poisoning, and Krabs is arrested by one of the customers, who happens to be a cop. In "Money Talks", it is revealed Krabs has sold his soul multiple times, including to the Flying Dutchman and SpongeBob ("He was five bucks short on payday.") Mr. Krabs can also be incredibly petty. In Plankton's Regular, where the Chum Bucket gets a regular customer, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying, saying that he can't let Plankton have even one solitary customer, even though Plankton said beforehand that he wouldn't try to steal the Krabby Patty formula anymore on the grounds that he "just can't afford it". Another example is in "Penny Foolish", where he goes to ridiculous length's to acquire a penny that SpongeBob found, setting up numerous tricks that would ironically cost far more than a penny. In "Born Again Krabs", he attacks an innocent bystander who found a penny on the floor and nearly tore the man's arm off to get the penny. During his schemes, he often forces SpongeBob to help him by threatening to fire him. Mr. Krabs has also shown that he believes that he has full control over SpongeBob's personal life: in "Karate Choppers", he forces SpongeBob to give up karate altogether, including outside of work, or else be fired, and in "My Pretty Seahorse", where Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to not just stop bringing Mystery to work, but to get rid of her entirely. Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, it is shown that Mr. Krabs is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for Pearl, going to great lengths to acquire food for her in "Growth Spout". Despite his abusive treatment of SpongeBob and Squidward, he does care for and appreciate them, as the two help keep his restaurant afloat. In "Krusty Love", Krabs finds his second love (after money): Mrs. Puff. However, their relationship has not been explored at all after this episode. Also in Best Day Ever, when SpongeBob is sad, he actually uses his money to try and cheer him up. Additionally, in "Born Again Krabs", he struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life on the grounds that he be a non-cheap, generous man, something that he did very well until he discovered he had no money in the cash register. Eugene Krabs' home is an anchor, in the vein of SpongeBob's pineapple and Squidward's tiki. His address is 3541 Anchor Way, which suggests that there may be other anchors on his street. Mr. Krabs lives with his seemingly adopted whale daughter, Pearl. He also owns a pet worm named "Mr. Doodles" as seen in "Sandy's Rocket" and "As Seen On TV". He has a mother, who lives in a near identical version of his anchor home, except it is pink, and is slighty smaller. Mr. Krabs seems to be incredibly fit for someone his age and weight, as he has demonstrated titanic strength on a number of occasions. In "Squeaky Boots", he lifts the whole Krusty Krab, filled with numerous customers, like a feather. In Bucket Sweet Bucket he pushes the whole Krusty Krab across the street and then throws it into the air. In "Le Big Switch", he tips over the Krusty Krab from the back, dumping all the customers out. He also possesses a remarkable sense of smell; he is actually able to smell money, and in "Hooky", he tracked down SpongeBob and Patrick by sense of smell at least a few hours after the two left the Krusty Krab, claiming that he can "smell laziness up to ten thousand leagues." Category:Spongebob SquarePants Category:Characters Category:Clancy Brown